1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to motion transmitting remote control cable assemblies of the type for transmitting motion in a curved path by a flexible motion transmitting core element or cable. More specifically, the invention relates to a connector for connecting two cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cable assemblies of the type to which this invention pertains are used to remotely actuate various mechanisms in facilities and vehicles, including automobiles, boats and aircraft. Such cable assemblies frequently use a multi-stranded cable as the core element for transmitting motion. These cables frequently need to be replaced or repaired due to fraying, elongation or fracture.
Various connectors are known in the prior art for connecting two cable ends, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,258,580 to Lassiter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,850 to Filhaber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,360 to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,084 to Iwasaki, U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,898 to Pospisil et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,875 to Swenson and U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,611 to Valdez.
However, there remains a need for a connector that may be used in cramped or close quarters and using the simplest of hand tools.
A connector assembly for connecting first and second cables wherein a body has first and second ends with a collet at the first end for gripping the first cable and a pocket at the second end for receiving an enlarged end of the second cable. A collet nut is included for engaging the body and forcing the collet into gripping engagement with the first cable. A retainer nut engages the body and retains the second cable in the pocket.
The invention also provides a method of connecting a first cable to a second cable having an enlarged end by placing an internally threaded collet nut onto the first cable and inserting the first cable into a collapsible collet on a first end of a connector body followed by threading the collet nut onto a threaded section of the connector body. The collet nut is tightened to establish a predetermined torque between the collet nut and a breakaway nut at the second end of the connector to break away the breakaway nut and provide access to the threaded section of the body. The enlarged end of the second cable is placed into the interior of a retainer nut and the retainer nut is threaded onto the threaded section of the connector body.
Accordingly, the invention provides a connector that may be used to connect two cables in a very cramped space with simple tools yet allowing the enlarged end of the first cable to disconnected by unthreading the retainer nut. When made of plastic material, the connector is lightweight and corrosion resistant.